thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Dick The Robot's odyssey Part I
Dick The Robot's Odyssey series is about the death of BB Members during the Lazytown Public Schools massacre of 2016 and Drewland Public School massacres of 2016, started by Farfour. Dick-car.jpeg|'Astro': i got the joy joy joy joy joy joy, up in my ass, ViralCar.jpg|Yes, i got him now, imgres.jpg jails.jpg|'Dick': NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO imgres 2.jpg af72404721715a46da5b1deadaaf6f5f 2.jpg 49469295876459175Z5Z1jPFJc.jpg 72px-Arthur read colored by sailorlovesong-d5gvsit.jpg|'Arthur': Dick?, Dick the Robot?, are you there, i just wanna remind you that me and the rest of the bunch are having a big swell orgy at studhouse, one of the most swellest gaybars in drewland... 49469295876459175Z5Z1jPFJc.jpg imgres.png 72px-Arthur read colored by sailorlovesong-d5gvsit.jpg|Dick?, it's been 3 months, you can't shut yourself from the world forever, your cousin wouldn't have wanted you too, if he were still around, he would be giving an asspounding right now 49469295876459175Z5Z1jPFJc.jpg|'Dick': Go away... just go... Meanwhile Logo.png DSC02472-e1456857520425.jpg|'Barney': hi arthur, how's it going?, Arthur: Hi barney, all good, what's new here? Tumblr mtk8ncSFlN1sch546o1 500.png|we're all going to die from a bomb that Akachanman hid. Meanwhile Logo.png DrewPickles.gif|sad news today: barney, arthur and dick died from an explosion. the bomb was hidden by Akachanman, a stupid homophobe Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|TIME TO DIE, DREW PICKLES! Scene Missing.PNG|FAT CAT KILLS DREW AND MEGA MAN Coraline being dragged to her doom.png|NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I was going to become a man tonight. ThKA5O21BV.jpg|I'm back. Robots can't die. Their batteries die. Dick the Robot 2.png|yay Meanwhile Logo.png|In space. Ntv pig.jpg|G Chuck, but that would be a lie. Chuck E. Cheese 2012.jpg|Sorry, but I have to kill you. photostudio_1461929717155.jpg|%pig gets killed* Mega Man.jpg|robots can't die. only batteries can. Otro dibujito jojo by generalgoomba-d4gbf3c.jpg|Mordecai: and then this homophobe hacked my youtube account and rigby's account. Tim Coburg.jpg|Stepashka recently quit the ABB. She later came out lesbian because she actually cloned herself in 2014, due to the Winter Olympics in Russia. Her older sister Tepa, is taking care of Stepashka and Stepashka's children. Marco Disney XD site.jpg|Why? Otro dibujito jojo by generalgoomba-d4gbf3c.jpg|THAT'S MY DOLL YOU IDIOT. I GAVE THAT DOLL AWAY BACK IN 2008 TO TOYS FOR TOTS FOR A KID WHO LIVES IN KOSOVO. stepashkaslesbianclone.jpg|(in Kosovo) hi im a lesbian (b. 19??). i live with my idiot sister, isbaneva (b. 19??). rabbit_toy_by_little_ninja_rabbit.jpg|hi im Isbaneva. Stepashka post quit.jpg|I'm a lesbian. Move talentless NLC. Hello I'm the lesbian formerly known as Stepashka (197?-2002) old design and (2002-2016) New design. Stepashka_Non_lesbian_clone.jpg|Fuck you bitch! 250px-Farfour.jpg|New Stepashka rocks. Chuck E. Cheese 2012.jpg|I quit my job as mascot at CEC! I'm going to be a pizza inspector. Stepashka Non lesbian clone.jpg|Real, Old Stepashka, 2002 Stepashka all suck!!! They all became gay!!--- Stepashka Non lesbian clone.jpg|--except for the 2002 one, who founded "The Anti John Key Klan" Meanwhile Logo.png Stepashka.jpg|AS FOUNDER OF THE ANTI JOHN KEY KAN, FAKE MORDECAI & FAKE RIGBY, FIRE STAFF MEMBERS FOR SUPPORTING JOHN KEY. Chuck E. Cheese 2012.jpg|Actually I was the founder until someone kicked me out. Stepashka.jpg|Shut up. *teleports to somewhere* To be continued.jpg Category:Films considered the Worst by Astro Boy Category:Films considered the worst by Inotoko Ikeman Category:2016 Films Category:Rip Offs To The Peanuts Movie (2015) Category:Rip Offs To The Flying Ace (2016 TV Series) Category:Acts of Homophobia Category:Dick The Robot's odyssey